Last Life: Before Our Last
Last Life: Before Our Last is a fanfiction prequel to the fantasy web series Last Life. The story takes places before the events of the web series and follows Sloane after she awakes from a coma after being possessed by deceased Bloodborne witch Rick, and her hook-ups with three girls. Plot Part 1 In 2012, Bloodborne witch Rick is killed and his soulmate Taylor Welton is taken by the Alina. Three years, Sloane Fox gets involved in an accident that sends her into a coma. Rick takes control of Sloane's body and begins her quest to reunite with Taylor. Sloane arrives in New Orleans where Taylor lived before Rick died. However, upon arriving at her home, she discovers that Taylor's not living there anymore. Sloane asks the new person living in Taylor's old home where she is and the person responds by telling her that she moved away two years prior. Frustrated and upset, Sloane goes to a bar to blow off her anger. At the bar, a girl named Darcy Leola is talking with her straight friend Jade Reyes about Darcy's ex-boyfriend who moved to Minnesota. Both share their goodbyes and Jade leaves the bar. Darcy then notices Sloane sitting alone, looking depressed. She approaches Sloane and asks her if she is okay, to which Sloane replies that her girlfriend Taylor moved away. Darcy then invites Sloane to a dance, which she refuses at first, though Darcy drags her to the dance floor. Sloane eventually starts dancing with Darcy, who then tries to kiss her. Sloane stops her, telling her she wasn't ready for a new girlfriend. Darcy explains that this is her night and not to let it slip away while she got the chance. Taking her word for it, Sloane kisses Darcy and invites her back to her motel room. Upon arriving at her room, Darcy shoves Sloane against a wall and kisses her while taking each other's shirts off. As things start to heat up, Darcy shoves Sloane onto her bed and the two strip naked and have sex. In the morning, Darcy wakes up and gets dressed and leaves a note for Sloane who is still asleep. Jade arrives after receiving Darcy's call, asking her to pick her up at the motel. Meanwhile, Sloane states that she wasn't in love with Darcy and still plans to continue her journey to reunite with Taylor, unaware that Aydrien is searching for Sloane. Part 2 Following her hook up in New Orleans, Sloane travels to a small town near Seattle and makes a pit stop at a gas station. While buying Gas and food, Sloane notices a blonde girl named Nicole Rojas having an argument with her ex-boyfriend. As things start looking bad, Sloane steps in and uses her magic to make the boyfriend leave. Nicole thanks Sloane for helping her and the two go to a diner for lunch. The two discuses about Nicole's ex-boyfriend and what happened between them. Afterwards, Nicole invites Sloane back to her place. Part 3 Two days later, Sloane calls Jamie who invites her over. She goes to Jamie's house and Jamie invites her in. The two share a drink and Sloane casts a spell to make Jamie drunk. Jamie, now drunk, flirts with Sloane and asks her if she wants to get butt naked with her in her room, which Sloane accepts. They share a kiss and head to her room, starting the web series' first episode. Characters *Sloane Fox *Darcy Leola *Jamie Sands *Nicole Rojas *Rose Clarkson Quotes Trivia * The story reveals how Sloane Fox and Jamie Sands met. Gallery File:Sloane-Fox-350x412.octet-stream.jpg|Sloane Fox File:Monique_Moore1.jpg|Darcy Leola File:Jamie_Sands.jpeg|Jamie Sands Category:Last Life Category:Fanfiction Category:Prequels